Center Stage
by darkgirl11
Summary: Or the five times really random heroes flirted with Clint and Bucky got possessive and the one time someone flirted with Bucky and Clint showed his possessive side. Mainly Winterhawk but there will be the one sided couples of Clint/Superman, Clint/Vision, Clint/Green Arrow, Clint/Batman, Clint/Spiderman, & Bucky/Black Canary! These are literally crack pairings


_Center Stage_

Summary: Or the five times really random heroes flirted with Clint and Bucky got possessive and the one time someone flirted with Bucky and Clint showed his possessive side. Mainly winterhawk but there will be the one sided couples of Clint/Superman, Clint/Vision, Clint/Green Arrow, Clint/Batman, Clint/Spiderman, & Bucky/Black Canary

Center Stage

Superman

Okay, so this was new. Since when did a hero as famous as Superman decide to help the Avengers? And since when did someone like Superman take an interest in a seemingly unnoticed archer like Clint Barton? It all had to have happened when Clint was falling off yet another building in an attempt to escape the aliens firing at his nest again.

He recalls seeing Bucky running in for the catch but then a blur of red and blue swooped in and grabbed him. The next thing Clint knew, he was in the arms of Superman, being held bridal style. Any other day, Clint would have blushed like a school girl because Superman was everyone's dream but Clint had Bucky now and Bucky was all he ever wanted and needed in life now.

Superman glanced down at the archer and smiled as he asked, "I thought hawks were supposed to be able to fly." Clint gawked for a second before he questioned, "How do you know who I am?" Superman flew them safely to the ground and placed Clint on his feet before he whispered in Clint's ear, "You aren't as invisible to me as you think you are. I have X-ray vision, you know."

Before Clint could say anything back, an alien grabbed him and held a laser gun to his head. Clint fought back against it and just as Superman was going to use his heat vision to save Clint, Bucky appeared behind the alien and shot it in the head. Clint turned around and beamed before he hugged his boyfriend. Bucky saw the look of jealousy in Superman's eyes so he kissed the top of Clint's head to rub it in.

When they pulled away, they were Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier again. Captain America ran over and looked at Superman, unfazed by the fact that he was there. He shrugged and ordered, "Barton, I need you back on a building to call out strays and whatever else you see. Superman, if you could get him up there and keep him safe, that would be a great help." The dark haired hero nodded and picked up Clint and flew off before Bucky could complain.

As they flew to the top of the building, Clint could see that the famous superhero was trying to sneak glances at him. Clint was placed carefully on the roof, where he quickly got to work shooting and calling out strays and patterns. Clint and Superman worked flawlessly together, as Clint shot arrows at what he could see in front of him, Superman got his blindside with his heat vision.

Bucky growled as he saw Superman working with his lover. He glanced up to see Superman protecting Clint from an alien's laser and that's when the soldier ripped apart an alien without even looking. That should be _him_ up there protecting his lover, _not_ Superman and it made him beyond mad. He knew that Superman was developing a crush on his Clint and that did not fly well with him.

When the battle was finally over, everyone was called in to regroup to see if anyone had any injuries. Bucky waited impatiently for his boyfriend to come back and when he did, Superman was flying him down with a smug look on his face. When he placed Clint down, he asked with a charming smile, "Since the city is safe, I figured I could fly us out of here so I can get a better look at your beautiful face and-"

"NO."

Everyone stopped and looked at Bucky, who was seething with rage. He marched over to Clint and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist before shamelessly making out with him in front of Superman. When he pulled back, he kept a possessive arm around Clint's waist and pressed the archer into his side. Clint looked up at Bucky and placed a hand on his chest, hoping to calm him down a bit.

Bucky squeezed Clint's waist a bit before hissing with a glare, "He's not going anywhere with you. He looks better by my side than he would by yours so fly the fuck off before I shove some fucking kryptonite down your throat. Hawkeye belongs to me." Superman gulped before nodding and flying off, actually a little scared because Bucky looked like he would shove kryptonite down his throat. Tony looked at where Superman flew off before laughing.

"You just scared the shit out of _Superman!_ "

Vision

Vision was intelligent and at the same time, he wasn't. Sometimes, he didn't understand why people did weird things like dancing but he could understand something like photosynthesis. Out of all the Avengers, he got along with Thor and Clint the best. Thor practically helped make him and Clint was one of the most patient with him and could teach him something he didn't quite know: sign language.

"So," Clint began, "sign language is one of the best ways to communicate with a deaf person. It's easier than writing on paper to each other but it's kinda hard to learn sometimes." Vision nodded, his eyes full of interest in learning sign language. The rest of the Avengers were in the kitchen, pretending they weren't listening or watching Clint teach Vision sign language on the couch.

Vision was actually a fast learner, much faster than anyone else Clint had ever taught. In an hour, the two were able to have a decent conversation. Bucky watched as Vision signed something to Clint that made the archer smile and laugh. He didn't like that someone else was making his lover smile and laugh like that. Natasha put a hand on his shoulder as an attempt to get him to calm down, but it failed.

"How would I tell someone they're beautiful?"

"Easy, like this."

Clint pointed at Vision and then put his hand in front of his face and then moved his fingers as if he was gesturing to his whole face. Tony always that that it looked like Clint was wiping his face and it actually kind of did look like that. Vision nodded and did it back, waiting for the nod of approval from Clint, which he got. The android smiled and did the sign back at Clint again.

"Vision, I-"

"How would I tell someone they're perfect?"

"That one's pretty easy, too. Here, I'll show you."

He pointed at Vision and put his index finger on his thumb for both hands and connected his right index finger and hand with his left index finger and hand so that they almost fit perfectly together. Vision nodded and did it back again, earning Clint's nod of approval once more. Bucky looked over and caught Vision signing to Clint, _'I want you to know I think you're perfect. You're beautiful.'_

"Vision-"

"How would I tell someone I love them?"

"Um, it's a really easy one like this."

As Clint showed Vision how to make the sign, Bucky was marching over to the two to stop Vision. Before Vision could sign it to Clint, Bucky grabbed Clint and put him behind him so he could sign to the android, _'Listen here, Clint is mine. I don't care that he is teaching you sign language but stop flirting with him. The hawk belongs to me and only me. Next time, I will not be so nice.'_

Bucky's signing was far too angry and fast for a beginner like Vision, but he could understand that he had upset the soldier. He stood up and nodded at Bucky before floating into the kitchen to speak to Steve. Bucky turned around and was met with Clint's disapproving gaze. Bucky gave him a sheepish smile before signing to his lover, _'I love you, little hawk.'_ Clint rolled his eyes and walked away, Bucky chasing after him. Vision smiled at the scene.

"Such strange creatures, they are."

Green Arrow

Green Arrow had to be one of the biggest flirts around and Bucky hated it. He watched as Green Arrow danced around with everyone at Stark's party. Who had invited him, anyways? Clint looked over at his boyfriend before leaning his head on the soldier's shoulder. He sighed as he felt Bucky relax a little more. The older man moved his arm so that it was now wrapped around Clint's shoulders and the younger man was comfortable snuggling into the crook of Bucky's neck.

Bucky smirked at Green Arrow getting slapped in the face by Natasha when he tried to grind up behind her. Clint looked up at Bucky and noticed his smirk, "What's gotten you so happy?" The other male looked down and kissed the top of Clint's head before answering, "It's just always great to see someone get what they deserve." Clint nodded and smiled back at his lover, not caring if people were staring at them.

"Can we dance, Buck?"

"Clint-"

"Are you scared you'll break a hip, old man?"

"… You. Me. Dancefloor. Now."

Clint smirked as Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dancefloor. As soon as Bucky had them both out there, he realized Clint tricked him. He groaned loudly, earning a laugh from the archer. Bucky pulled Clint close, an arm wrapped around Clint's waist as he said into his lover's ear, "You sneaky little bastard. You know I'm going to get you back for tricking me, don't you?"

"Вы можете иметь меня по спине сегодня вечером, солдат."

Bucky threw his head back and groaned, Clint speaking in Russian to him was always hot, especially when he was talking dirty in Russian. Clint smirked before throwing his arms around Bucky's neck and pulling him down for a hot kiss. When they pulled away, Clint turned around and started grinding on his boyfriend. Bucky smirked and grabbed his lover's hips, controlling their movements.

Green Arrow was searching for a new dance partner and that's when his eyes fell on Clint grinding hard against Bucky. The older archer grinned and snaked his way through the crowd of dancing people until he was snatching Clint from the Winter Soldier. Clint gasped when he came face to face with the other archer, who kept that smug little grin on his face.

Green Arrow twirled Clint away from Bucky, knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against the Winter Soldier without his arrows. The other man said into Clint's ear, "I know you've got a thing for the soldier but I've got an arrow and it's ready to go. Just say the word and we can ditch this place and I can show you-" He was cut off by Bucky grabbing him from behind and lifting him into the air.

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence."

The older archer thrashed around before Bucky said in his ear, "You never had a chance with him and I may not be an archer…" He whispered the last part, "But my arrow's longer and bigger than yours could ever be." Green Arrow gulped as he found himself being thrown across the room and into the bar, where he landed on a girl that Tony was flirting with, causing the genius to grumble, "Fucking cock blocker."

Bucky moved over to the lover and asked, "Want to get out of here before someone else tries to take you home?" Clint lifted an eyebrow and smirked as he countered, "If you're trying to get me out of here then you have to do better than that, Bucky Barnes." The soldier leaned down and grabbed Clint's ass as he growled, "Либо со мной, или я пошел на хуй прямо здесь."

"You have such a way with words."

Batman

"Isn't that guy supposed to be in Gotham?" Tony asked aloud as he saw Batman catch a falling Clint Barton and swing both of them to the safety of another rooftop. Thor looked up to see Batman talking to Clint, wondering if this man of bats was a friend or foe. Tony clasped the god's shoulder as he stated, "Don't worry, Thor. Mr. Dark and Gloomy up there is a friend to us."

Thor nodded and flew off to rescue some citizens from aliens that were surrounding them. Bucky wouldn't stop looking up at Batman and Clint, and it looked just like the man in black was moving closer and closer to Clint. Steve dodged an attack before looking over at his friend and then seeing Batman moving in on the archer. Steve ran over to the building and called to Bucky, "Need a boost?"

"I'll need one hell of a boost to get up there."

Steve nodded and got ready for Bucky, watching as his friend backed up and then took off in a sprint towards him. The next thing Bucky knew, he was flying up the building to stop Batman from making any advances on his boyfriend. Steve looked up and smiled before throwing his shield at another alien, smirking under his breath, "Go get em, Buck."

Bucky grabbed onto the edge of the building and hoisted himself onto the roof just in time to see that Batman had cornered Clint and was mumbling something to the archer. Clint looked beyond awkward as he gulped, "Ah, you make a tempting offer but I don't think my boyfriend would like me going with you. I'm sure your Bat Cave is really cool but I think I'll pass on this one, Bats."

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well you're going to this time." Growled Bucky from behind Batman.

Batman turned around quickly, cape slapping Clint's face and getting in his mouth in the process. As Clint struggled to get the gross taste of Batman's cape out of his mouth, Bucky was glaring down at the man in black before him. Batman glared up at him and hissed, "You don't scare me, Soldier. I've fought crazier people than you. You aren't worth my time. But _he_ is worth it." He pointed behind him at Clint, who was spitting the cape taste out of his mouth.

It took everything Bucky had not to laugh at that statement while Clint was spitting and trying to clean his tongue behind Batman. He took a deep breath before grabbing Batman's neck and walking over to the roof. He muttered into the man in black's masked ear, "Let's see how well this bat can fly." Then, he threw Batman off the roof and watched the man open his cape and glide away from the city.

Bucky smirked at the sight, Batman wasn't so tough after all. He turned around to see his lover wiping his tongue on his hands, desperate to get the taste of Batman's cape out of his mouth. Bucky couldn't help but laugh as he heard his lover cry something about the cape tasting like dirt and ass mixed together. Bucky dropped to his knees in front of his lover and tried not to laugh as he said, "Gosh, you're so gorgeous."

"Shut up, Bucky."

Spiderman

"Uh, Buck, I've fallen off a building and I can't get up so could you do me a favor and catch me?" Clint asked as his grappling hook arrow failed to deploy, leaving him free falling off a building again. Bucky looked up to see his lover falling and took off in a sprint to catch him, knowing no one else was available to make the catch this time around. Or so he thought.

Just as Bucky was in position to catch Clint, the archer just paused in midair. Bucky was utterly confused and he could tell Clint was, too, since he felt like he was stuck. He looked around and realized he was stuck in a giant spider web. He looked up to see a man in red and blue lowering himself down and onto the web, "Spiderman? Wh-what are you doing here? Where were you during the fight in Manhattan?!"

"Well, well, well, look who's stuck in my web. Pretty little Hawkeye."

Spiderman ignored Clint's protests and sat right on top of the archer, straddling his hips and sparking the rage within the Winter Soldier. Bucky knew that Spiderman was flirting with his boyfriend and he hated it with a burning passion. He hated the way that Peter Parker kid would caress Clint's face and he couldn't stand it when he shot a web at Clint's mouth, muting the archer.

That was the last straw for Bucky so he walked over to Steve and swiped his shield from him. Thankfully, the fight had just ended so Steve didn't really need his shield anymore. Bucky aimed at part of the web and threw the shield at a weak part of it, causing Spiderman to fall off of Clint and said archer fell into Bucky's waiting arms. Bucky placed his lover on the ground just in time to grab Steve's shield as it came back to him.

As Spiderman approached Bucky, he really didn't know what he was getting himself into. When he stood in front of the soldier, he puffed out his chest to make himself appear bigger than he actually was but everyone could see through it. Bucky was a good foot taller than him and everyone could tell that he had more muscle than Peter. Natasha shook her head, this kid was going to get destroyed.

Peter wanted to look tough in front of Clint so he didn't try to talk to Bucky, he raised a hand and was ready to punch when Bucky grabbed the hand and twisted it, causing Peter to twist as well and fall to the ground. Bucky lifted the kid into the air before growling into his ear, "You've got a lot to learn, kid. First thing, Hawkeye belongs to the Winter Soldier. Second thing, don't even _try_ to fight me. You don't stand a chance."

The next thing Spiderman knew, he was being thrown into the air, helping him make his getaway. Bucky handed the shield back to Steve and removed the web from his lover's mouth, who spit out pieces of the web that managed to get in his mouth. He looked at Bucky, he sounded irritated when he said, "You know, I'm getting real tired of gross things getting in my mouth."

"Yeah, but it's fun to watch you try to get the taste out of your mouth."

+1 Black Canary

They were at a party, all the Avengers were out on the dancefloor with their partners, if they had one. Tony was grinding on a blushing Steve, Natasha was getting low on an incredibly awkward Bruce, Thor was literally jumping around, and Clint grinding on Bucky while the soldier whispered so many dirty things into his ear in Russian. Thank God there weren't a lot of people who could speak Russian at the party.

"Let me get us some drinks, okay, Buck?"

Bucky nodded and whispered into his ear, "Don't keep me waiting too long." Clint bit his lip and blushed before sneaking his way out and over to Stark's bar. Tony invited many people to his party, both agents and superheroes. The famous Black Canary happened to be one of the many superheroes that were invited to the party. As Green Arrow tried to charm his way into his pants, she spotted a lone Bucky on the dance floor.

Not thinking that Clint would be the kind of guy to get possessive, she walked past Green Arrow and onto the dance floor. She twirled around in front of him and asked with a dazzling smile, "Want to dance, soldier? You look a little lonely." He looked down at her in confusion, didn't she know what he was committed to Clint? Pretty much everyone had to know they were together by now.

Clint was now making his way back onto the dance floor and instantly stopped when he saw Canary clearly making Bucky uncomfortable with her flirting. He glared at her and hissed, "Hey, bitch, get the fuck off my man!" She looked at him with an amused smile before she just shrugged him off like he was nothing and Bucky was too much of a gentleman to shove a woman off of him.

"Okay, then…"

The blond haired man crushed the glasses in his hands, causing the people around him to back off and create a circle around the three heroes. Clint brushed the little pieces of glass off of him before he walked over and grabbed Canary by her thick blonde hair and threw her to the ground, yelling, "I told you to get the fuck off my man and you brush me off?" He chuckled before he continued, "You don't want to take what's mine cause I will fight for it."

She got up and fixed her hair before running at him, wanting revenge for him messing up her luscious hair. People were now backing away scared, wondering if they should call the other Avengers but they were already watching from a distance. Natasha changed the song and sighed, "She should have never even thought to make a move on Bucky. Clint won't let her get away with it now… and you don't want to be in a dance fight with him."

"A dance fight?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"You know, where he dances but while he's dancing he's actually fighting her."

"Clever."

Clint dropped it low and started bouncing a bit before he threw his arm out in front of him and punched Canary, pretending he was doing the whip. She came at him again but he back handed her and pretended to do the nae nae. She grabbed her face, feeling a bruise coming on. Canary growled and ran at him again, only to get kicked into the wall while Clint just pretended he was doing the stanky leg.

Clint smirked as he danced and sang along to the song he was dance fighting to, _"Now watch me whip… now watch me nae nae. Now watch me whip, whip, watch me nae nae. Now watch me whip… now watch me nae nae. Now watch me whip, whip, watch me nae nae. Now watch me!"_ Bucky just stood there watching in amazement, Clint was the most attractive man ever when he was jealous and dancing.

Canary just watched there, seething with rage as Clint stared right at her as he danced and sang along, _"Do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg…"_ He directly pointed at her as he got real low and danced, still singing, _"Now break your legs, break your legs! Now, tell em, 'break your legs!'"_

Losing all control, Canary ran at him and then jumped at him. He moved out of the way but while he did, he made sure he grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground on her knees. He pulled out a knife and growled into her ear, "You belong on your knees but _never_ in front of my man… my, my, your hair is so soft and long… it would be a shame if someone were to cut it all off." Before she could say anything, Clint unevenly cut off a chunk of her hair. He put on a fake smile as she felt her head.

"What's this knife doing in my hand? Oops, it must have slipped and cut off your hair!"

She crawled away from him and looked over her shoulder at him, a devilish smirk plastered on his face. He even waved at her as he watched her run out of the room. Tony just shook his head and laughed at the sight, "Damn, Barton is such a bitch!" Steve elbowed him but didn't disagree with him. Thor just clapped for his friend and Natasha just smirked as Bruce watched Clint grab Bucky and drag him probably to their bedroom.

"Remind me to _never_ get on Clint's bad side."

AND END! I really like doing these little 5 +1 things so I'm hoping to do a few more of these for the Avengers! I'm already working on 5 times when Clint sang to/for Bucky and 1 time Bucky sang to/for Clint! Sorry these a little short but aren't they short of supposed to be? Anyways, thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes! And sorry for the weird pairings!

"Вы можете иметь меня по спине сегодня вечером, солдат _" = You can have me on my back tonight, soldier._

"Либо со мной, или я пошел на хуй прямо здесь _" = Either you come with me or I will fuck you right here._

 _The song used for Clint's dance fight was "Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) by Silento._

 _Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
